


you stole my heart (and i dont want it back)

by lumxty



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmen Sandiego Is Touch Starved, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Julia is crushing hard, Stockholm Didnt Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumxty/pseuds/lumxty
Summary: Julia is crushing hard for Carmen Sandiego.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	you stole my heart (and i dont want it back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatersnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatersnail/gifts).



The agent opened to door slowly. She stepped into her dark apartment, promptly switching the lights on. She let the door shut behind her as she placed her keys on the keyhook by the door. It had been a long day at ACME. The Chief was on her about trying to recruit Carmen Sandiego. 

Julia smiled as her thoughts shifted to those of La Femme Rogue. The Red Bandit had visited Julia every month, coming to her apartment to relieve the tension built up from their jobs.. The dark haired girl felt a familiar ping of arousal in her stomach as she thought of the times Carmen and her were together. Her and Carmen had been playing this game for months now. Ever since the red haired girl showed up on her doorstep with the stolen goods and flowers after the charity gala in Monaco. Every time since, Carmen had climbed through her window, always presenting her with a new bouquet of roses before they began. 

Julia's heart fluttered every time she found the girl in the red cape in her apartment with a fresh bouquet. The agent knew Carmen was just in it for the sex. Julia was fine with that but it was getting harder and harder to deny her feelings for The Red Bandit. She couldn't deny the way her heart broke when she awoke the next morning to find her bed empty and the red haired girl gone. Julia actually thought she imagined the first time, the only thing that made her realize it was reality were the red roses that sat in a vase on her kitchen table.

"Hey Jules." The black haired girl was snapped out of her thoughts by a husky voice. A light blush spread across Julia's face as she turned to look at the girl. Julia felt worry run through her as she saw Carmens usually clean attire, muddy and covered in blood. 

"Ms. Sandiego, are you okay?" She asked, worry filling her tone. Carmen looked down at her attire and then back up at he agent.

"I'm okay Jules, just a couple of bruises and small cuts." Carmen shrugged it off.

"Let me take care of you." The shorter girl said, pulling out a chair for Carmen to sit in.

The red Bandit shrugged off her coat and limped her way over to the chair.

"I'll be right back." Said the shorter girl before she scampered off to her bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

Carmen sat patiently as she waited for Julia to return. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping on the vase with wilting flowers. She felt guilty when she realized she had forgotten to get Julia new flowers this time. 

Her head snapped towards the hallway where Julia was returning, a small box of medical supplies tucked under her arm. 

"Where are your cuts?" Julia asked softly as she placed the first aid box on the table next to them. Carmen pulled up her shirt to show a few cuts running along her stomach. Julia almost cried at the sight of them. The shorter girl opened the first aid box and placed it on the floor. She kneeled in front of Carmen.

"You usually kneel in front of me during very different circumstances." Carmen quipped, sending Julia into a blush. 

"This may hurt Ms. Sandiego." Julia said as she grabbed some antiseptic and began to apply it to the wounds. Above her, Carmen sucked in a harsh breath. Julia continued as gentle as she could, taking her time as she cleaned and wrapped the wounds on the red haired girls stomach. After a few minutes, the agent was done. Carmen smiled softly at her, making her blush again. 

"You should probably take a shower, you're covered in dirt." Julia noted, pointing at the dirt covering her shirt. 

"Yeah.. Mind if I use yours?" Carmen asked sheepishly as she looked at Julia. 

"Of course Ms. Sandiego." The agent responded quickly, trying to banish thoughts of Carmen in the shower from her mind. "I'll give you some clothes to borrow while I put yours in the wash."

"Thanks Jules." La Femme Rogue replied with a smile before standing up and limping towards the bathroom.

..........

Julia was pacing around her kitchen, she had already put Carmens clothes in the washer and had passed her some clothes through the barely opened door. She had also changed out of her work clothes, opting for sweats and a loose tee. All she could do now was wait for Carmen to finish in the shower. 

As if summoned by her thoughts, Carmen padded down the hallway, a towel hanging around her neck and her wet hair draping down her back. Julia gulped and blushed when she saw Carmen in her clothes. 

"Hey, Jules is it okay if we don't tonight?" Carmen asked. "I just dont want to reopen the cuts."

"Of course, whatever you'd like." Julia replied with a soft smile on her face as she observed the girl. The Red Bandit had seemed so much smaller in her clothes. Here was this ACME evading superthief in her house, wearing her clothes and injured. Even when they would meet once a month, Carmen always felt like this goddess but now seeing her here made her much more human.

"Maybe we could.. lay down." Carmen asked, her gaze set on the floor as her cheeks became darker. 

Carmen began to panic as silence hung in the air between them.

"I mean.. uh we don't have to if you don't want to.. I'm just very tired-" Carmen began to rant, fidgeting with her hands as she feared rejection.

"I would love to... Carmen." Julia replied sending Carmen into a blushing fit. The agent smiled and closed the distance between them, grabbing the red haired girls hand and leading her down the hall to her room. Jules was quick to climb into her bed, worming her way under the made covers. Once settled, Julia patted the spot next her. Carmen stalked over slowly. Shyness over taking her as she got into bed with the agent. They had obviously laid together before but this was much more intimate. 

They laid side by side for a few minutes, their hands resting by their sides, their eyes on the ceiling. Both were too afraid to say anything but finally, Carmen broke the silence.

"Jules.. Can you hold me?" The red haired girl asked, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as she turned to look at Julia.

"Of course, Ms. Sandiego." The agent responded, turning towards Carmen and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. The black haired girl shifted so her chin was resting atop the thiefs head. Carmen was quick to bury her face in Julia's neck. Julia held her tight as she felt tears wet her neck. Carmens body was shivering. The agent rubbed circles on the taller girls back, comforting her till her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

Julia's heart fluttered as she held the sleeping girl. Content filled her and her eyes drifted shut, falling asleep with her arms around the master thief.

...

Morning light shone through Julia's curtains. Julia awoke slowly to the sound of her alarm going off. Her heart dropped when she found the space next to her empty. The agent was quick to get up and turn off her clock. She ran out of her room to the kitchen. Tears pricked in her eyes when she realized Carmen had left again. 

Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on the kitchen table. Upon it sat a fresh vase of red roses and a note card.

Julia walked over slowly, reaching out with shaking hands to grab the note card. She flipped it open with trembling fingers and read it out loud.

"I love you, Jules.

-C.S"

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first one shot in awhile! Please be kind <3


End file.
